


The Hunt for Red

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack's gone missing on an adventure and it's Dax and the rest of the team to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt for Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dax Challenge that Ter and I are having. Ter's prompt to me was "snow".

"Are we sure it's this mountain?" asked Ronny, hefting her pack.

"Well, it wasn't the last five," Dax said with shrug. "And we're running out of mountains."

"At least, mountains that Norg suggested," said Will dryly.

Rose nodded. "And-" There was a series of loud booms from halfway up the mountain. They looked up in time to see several boulders and a very furry biped fly through the air, flailing. Well, the biped was flailing, it was hard to tell with rocks.

Will squinted. "Yeti! Jackpot!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Dax, clipping his pack in place. "Let's go rescue my boyfriend before he saves us the trouble."

"And Mister Hartford," Rose said, pointing a finger at Dax. "Spencer wants him back before pay day."

"Let's go!" Ronny grabbed Rose's arm and used it to sling Rose onto her back. And then they were both gone in a breeze. Will smirked and climbed onto Dax's back. Dax crouched and then bounced off after the girls.

Ronny waving a checker flag drew his attention to a large cave halfway up the mountain. Dax landed beside Rose and nodded. Will slid off and eased up to the cave entrance. He cocked his ear towards the cave, listening. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shouted, "Duck!"

He dove to the side just as another Yeti came sailing by. It spotted them and snarled. It tried to throw a fish at them before gravity got it and yanked it down the mountain.

"They improvised a slingshot again, didn't they?" said Rose, rubbing at her head.

Ronny patted her on the shoulder. "Just stay low," she advised, smiling sympathetically.

Rose sighed and turned invisible. "I'm going to smell like fish for a week."

Dax bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, keeping an eye on his watch. Will settled by the cave mouth, ear cocked. Ronny sighed and settled on a nearby rock, pulling out a pack of cards.

Ten minutes and no more flying Yetis later, Rose flickered back into view. "Okay, there's about five more Yetis in there. They've got control of the slingshot now. Mack's trying to be charming and Mister Hartford has one of their spears and that Buddha idol they were looking for."

"Only five?" asked Ronny, tucking her cards into her pack. "This'll be easy!"

Dax grinned. "Yeah, let's go!" He started for the cave, but Will held up a hand, making him pause. There was a loud cracking noise and a shark came flying out of the cave.

"...What?" said Ronny faintly, staring at it's flight path in shock.

Will raised an eyebrow at Rose. "What?" she said, holding up her hands defensively. "It wasn't in there when I looked!"

Dax tapped his chin. "This could be a problem," he said.

"I heard the slingshot under that cracking," said Will.

"So we avoid that," Ronny said firmly.

"Avoid the magic slingshot." Dax nodded. "I can do that."

"It might be a portal," said Rose, pacing as she thought about it. "There's all kinds of random magic on Earth. Just a quick glance at some of the history-"

"Duck!"

There was a crack, a pop and a seagull sailed by, flapping frantically. "Huh," said Dax, watching it catch an updraft and shoot upwards, squawking in surprise. "I thought we were actually going to get a duck. Just like in that movie-"

"So we stay low," interrupted Will.

They stayed low. The cave was pretty spacious, Dax could think of at least three films in production that would kill for this location. Even with the hostile Yetis and the freaky magic slingshot. They crouched behind some convenient stalagmites just as the slingshot drew back on its own.

"We need a distraction," whispered Ronny.

The slingshot snapped forward and flung out a giant octopus. It flailed as it sailed by, limbs trying to grasp anything. On impulse, Dax reached up, grabbed an arm and slapped the suckers onto the top of his stalagmite. The octopus jerked, nearly flopping down onto Will, then it wrapped several other limbs around stalagmites and with a shrieky roar, used its grip to fling itself forward onto the nearest Yeti.

Rose blinked. "Well," she said slowly, "it's definitely a distraction."

With a laugh, Ronny stood up and shouted, "charge!"

Mack looked up as they charged and grinned. "Hey guys! I was wondering when you'd get here!"

Dax bounced over a Yeti, flipping and kicking it in the head. "Well, you know, we had all those fancy anniversary plans."

"Dinner and a showing of the Baron's Betrayal?" Mack laughed. "Wouldn't have missed that for anything." He caught the water bottle Dax tossed him and took a drink, ducking the rock a Yeti threw at him.

Mister Hartford waved the spear at the Yeti. It growled at him. Dax kicked it towards the octopus. The octopus wrapped an arm around it and squirted ink in its face.

"You're only here for the idol, right?" asked Rose. She vanished as a Yeti punched at her and it howled in pain when it hit the wall instead.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if we could liberate the slingshot," said Mister Hartford hopefully.

"Aw, come on, Dad," said Mack, ducking another rock. "It's bad enough we woke them up, we can't steal the Yetis' food catcher."

"Incoming!" shouted Will, diving to the side.

Dax looked up to see the slingshot snapping forward. A very surprised looking turtle flew by. "...We should go," he said, grabbing Mack and pushing him towards the cave entrance. Ronny grabbed Mister Hartford, while Rose and Will covered their escape. Once they cleared the cave, Ronny pressed the remote for the S.H.A.R.C. and they all piled in.

Mack grabbed Dax before he could sit down in his usual seat and said, "Dad, take Dax's seat. He can share mine."

Dax grinned at Mack. He opened his mouth to start teasing Mack, but the comm chimed.

"Hey Spencer," said Ronny cheerfully. "We got 'em!"

"Ah, glorious news," Spencer said. "I was beginning to worry that my last paycheque would go unsigned. And then I would be forced to seek new employment while in the throes of poverty."

Mister Hartford sighed. "I missed you too, Spencer," he said dryly.

End.


End file.
